


fissures of the heart

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Series: Frozen 2 teaser trailer inspired [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna's POV, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried to keep with the somber mood of the trailer, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Other Characters Are Mentioned, but it's not too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: She crosses her arms over an aching heart, fingers finding a familiar rhythm against the spine of the book clutched to her chest. Her knees curl closer, shoulders hunching as her head bows, pressing the tip of her nose against the whisper of worn pages and dried ink.Anna takes in a deep breath and it smells like home.It smells like Elsa....Inspired by a scene in the Frozen 2 teaser trailer, where Anna is stuck/lost in a cave of some sort. This just came to mind.





	fissures of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first, who else is excited for Frozen 2?!?! I can't wait for it's release! 
> 
> My friend texted me as soon as the teaser trailer came out, and after watching it we texted fan theories back and forth to each other. After rewatching the trailer for about the tenth time, I finally decided to write something about it. I already have a few other drabble ideas in regards to the trailer, and hopefully I'll be able to make this into a little series!

It hurts.

Not the cold seeping through her layers of clothing, too thin against the ever present chill that abides within the damp cave.

Not the burning ache in her legs, the result of one too many of her attempts at climbing the rock wall resulting in the slipping of her palms and the twisting of her ankle.

Not the starving darkness that nips at the corners of her vision, eats away at the energy in her bones, consumes her every thought and escapes through the stuttering of her breath.

Sure, those things all _hurt_ \--- she can feel them, they’re painful. But this is something different.

This is a hollow ache residing in her chest. An absence at her side. A feeling of loneliness and isolation that she hasn’t felt in a year.

This is the realization that Elsa is gone, having traveled to a place where Anna can’t follow, and it leaves her soul brimming with an odd mix of nostalgia and bitterness.

Because she left her --- _again._

_It hurts._

She crosses her arms over an aching heart, fingers finding a familiar rhythm against the spine of the book clutched to her chest. Her knees curl closer, shoulders hunching as her head bows, pressing the tip of her nose against the whisper of worn pages and dried ink.

Anna takes in a deep breath and it smells like home.

_It smells like Elsa._

The revelation shakes her, sends trembles through her bones, tears down her cheek. She breathes in once, twice --- blinks away the wetness from her eyes and ignores the emotions that linger.

“Get up,”

She whispers it to herself, cold and quiet. The words send her heart racing for reasons that she can’t explain but she repeats them anyway, firmer this time.

_“Get up!”_

Her body listens. She rises slowly, fumbling atop shaky legs and supporting herself against a harsh stone.

Her eyes are drawn upward, seeking the ledge that she’s been trying to reach for the past eternity. Over and over again, each time a failure.

Anna slips the book back into her satchel and finds a handhold.

She climbs inch by precarious inch, rejoicing everytime she doesn’t slip and dreading the moment that she does. She shifts her grip, flexing white knuckles and numb fingers. Lifts her leg to step onto a small ledge -

_“I wouldn’t put my foot there,”_

Something calls to her beyond the looming silence of the cave, beyond the occasional _drip-drip_ of a leaking stalactite, resonating like thunder in the haunting eeriness of her surroundings.

Something that sounds like Kristoff after the chaos of an eternal winter had settled, insisting that he teach her “the proper way to climb a mountain”.

Anna looks down, notices the improperness of the support she’d been seeking; jutting out of the rock wall in a way that she knows means it’s loose and unstable. She adjusts her positions, finds the sliver of a crevice that she just barely manages to fit her foot into, and continues climbing.

_Just a little higher._

Kristoff continues to invade her thoughts, and she knows that him and Sven are out there, somewhere, trying to find their way back to her. There’s no way that they _can ---_ not here of all places, but they won’t give up, not for a long time, not ever.

_Just a little higher._

Her mind drifts to Olaf. Her lovely little snowman made up of innocence and love, and pain. He feels it more often than he lets on. She can see it in the way his words abandon him every so often, thoughts drifting away as something tugs him towards the distance, his entire being recognizing the rush of _familiar_ and _important._

As if he can feel the abrupt loss of warmth and comfort that brewed inside a lonely girl’s heart for thirteen years, crafting a darkness that would one day grant him life.

As if something is calling him home.

_Just a little higher._

She thinks about Elsa. How her sister is out there searching and searching and _searching_ \--- desperately, for something that Anna isn’t sure can be found, isn’t sure she _wants_ to be found.

Because answers aren’t just scary, they’re dangerous.

_Just a little higher._

_Just a little higher._

_Just a little -_

She reaches the top.

Her arms burn with exertion, ankle trembling under her own weight but she forces herself to her feet.

Looking up, the sight that greets her is one of a great fissure scoured into the rock wall a cliff's edge away, oozing an inky darkness that she know leads out and away from here _._

But she has to resist the urge to laugh, to double over with tears in her eyes and a burning in her lungs that has nothing to do with delight.

Because it’s another door.

Another, _“Go away, Anna.”_ An order that she was never very good at following.

She fixes her satchel tighter around her person and gazes into the abyss unflinchingly.

It’s just another door, and she’s good at opening them.

Her feet carry her forward without preamble, ignoring the cavern swathed in wreathing mist that separates her from escape, from hope, from freedom.

It’s a perilous drop but she has to try.

_She has to, she has to, she has to…_

She refuses to close her eyes or slow down.

The world seems to freeze, intent on observing this single moment but her mind is a thousand miles away, thinking of glacier eyes and snowdrift hair and something that she lost.

_(Something that she’ll find again)._

She won't let this tear them apart, she won’t let _anything_ tear them apart. They've been through too much for this to be the end.

_“You sacrificed yourself for me?”_

_“I love you.”_

Anna jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you're wondering, I purposefully made this story vague in regards to the exact contents of the movie. This is because it (obviously) hasn't come out yet, and when it does, I still want these drabbles to be able to fit the canon theme laid out for them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
